1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of electric cable connections with several electric wires and that of electric cable connectors in general.
2. Description of Related Art
Several electric cable connectors and various different electric cable connection arrangements are known.
This application is aimed at solving a problem which is often encountered during the laying of power cabling comprising several wide section supply wires in confined spaces. The problem is that the cabling has to bend with sharp changes in direction, sometimes immediately after exiting from the back of a connector, without being damaged.
Electric cable connectors are known which comprise an elbow connection comprising an elbow tubular conduit, which can be formed from one or two shells. For narrow section electric wires, particularly under one square millimeter, the elbow conduit can be formed from two shells made of plastic. To hold electric power supply cables containing several wide section wires, particularly over one square millimeter, elbow connections comprising a metal elbow conduit are used. These metal conduits can be part of an electrical connecting and mechanical coupling point. The conduit protects from mechanical damage from an external source (friction, crushing, shearing and impacts).
These metal connections and electric connectors have the drawbacks of being particularly heavy, bulky, expensive and inadaptable, a type of connection having to be chosen for each elbow unit angle desired.